Burn it to the Ground
by WrittenOnHer
Summary: Rachel Danvers has always been friends with the guys, and Alyssa and them have been inseparable since middle school. It's the guys senior year and now that Chase is gone they feel they can finally enjoy it. Reid/OC center, a little bit of Tyler/OC.
1. Chapter 1

One month after Caleb's birthday.

*Knock Knock*

Alyssa groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

*Knock Knock*

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it read 8:04. She groaned again, who was knocking at her door at 8:04 Saturday morning? There were only four possible people it could be, and she didn't think they were there just to see her.

"Rachel?" she asked. No answer. She rolled over to see her roommate's bed empty. "Seriously?" she asked herself. She sat up and looked around the room, no luck, Rachel wasn't there. The knocking became more persistent. She got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Morning Sunshine" said Tyler Simms as she opened the door, "Haven't seen you in awhile." She gave him a soft smile.

"Morning Tyler" She said and then glanced behind him only to be greeted by a set of blue eyes. "Reid." He simply nodded. She quickly turned her attention back to Tyler who seemed to be glancing impatiently around the room behind her.

"She's not her" Alyssa said, referring to her roommate Rachel.

"Oh" Tyler said, "where's she go?"

"No idea" she said leaning against the door frame.

"Well-"

"Hey guys." Tyler and Reid turned around to see Rachel Danvers standing in the hall dripping wet with nothing but a towel on. "Sorry I'm running late, I just wanted to get a shower before we went out" She said making her way past Tyler and Reid and into the room. Alyssa moved aside to let her in. Tyler who had been starring at Rachel quickly regained his composure, Reid just chuckled.

"You shower before we head out to six flags?" he asked.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with wanting to be clean Garwin." Reid laughed.

"We'll let you get ready" Tyler said as he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door shut.

"Kay, I'll be ready in ten!" Rachel called through the door. Rachel turned to face the room and then started getting ready. Alyssa sat quietly on her bed. "The invitation still stands you know" Rachel said throwing on a shirt. Alyssa sighed.

"I know, it's just that things between me and the guys haven't been going' so well lately"

"You mean things between you and Reid" Rachel interjected.

"What do you mean between me and Reid?" Alyssa asked.

"Everything's fine between you and the guys, in fact they've been asking about you since you're almost never around anymore." This didn't surprise Alyssa, she and Rachel had been inseparable for the past two years. Rachel sat down next to Alyssa. "It's what's going on between you and Reid that's not going fine."

I don't know what you're-" Rachel cut her off.

"Everything's been off with you and Reid since that party at the end of the summer." Alyssa stiffened when Rachel mentioned the party, her mind going back to the events of that night, how drunk she had been, how it had been a stupid mistake, and how it all got way out of hand.

"Aly?" Rachel asked bring Alyssa back to the present. "What happened that night?"

"Nothing it's just…I don't wanna talk about it" Alyssa mumbled.

"Okay" Rachel said resting her hand on Alyssa's should before standing up. "But you still have to come" Alyssa groaned. Ever since Kate left Pogue, Sarah hasn't been going out with us as much and I feel like the fifth wheel."

"Oh that's bull, Tyler doesn't treat you like fifth wheel and you know it" Alyssa said.

"Yeah right, you're just imagining things, now will you please get dressed and go with me today?" Rachel asked poking her head out of the tiny bathroom to which she had retreated. Alyssa sat there contemplating whether or not she really wanted to go. On one hand she really missed hanging out with Rachel and the guys; on the other hand she wanted to stay as far away from Reid as Possible. "I'll keep you away from Reid" Rachel said holding up a pair of jeans and shirts for her. She just wasn't going to let it go.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Almost four hours later Alyssa found herself sitting on a bench alone taking a break from all the madness. She had successfully managed to avoid a confrontation with Reid, who seemed to be avoiding her, and was actually enjoying herself.

"Funnel Cake?" a voice asked as a hand shoved some close to her face. She looked up to see Pogue standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Sure" she said taking the plate away from him. He sat down next to her placing his arms on the back of the bench. Rachel and Tyler were still in line for food, while Caleb and Reid had gone off in search of their next ride.

"So what's up Shorty? You haven't been around much lately" Pogue said using the nickname for her, she was 5 foot 6, but she was the shortest on of the group.

"Eh not much, just been busy with school you know" She said before returning her attention to the funnel cake.

"Mhmm, because sophomore year classes can be so tough" he exclaimed sarcastically. She laughed.

"Yeah, well I don't know, things are just weird and I don't know." She looked down at the ground. Pogue put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, his face had serious look on it now.

"Did Reid hurt you in any way? Did her make you do anything that you-" She cut him off.

"What? Oh god no, what makes you think that?" Pogue look startled and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Oh, well you guys have just been acting weird lately, ever since that party of the summer." She sighed.

"Reid has never touched me like that Pogue, ok? It's just complicated." He raised his eyebrow at her. He opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when he saw Rachel and Tyler heading their way.

"Hey guys" Rachel said sitting on the other side of Alyssa. Tyler stayed where he was. "Where'd Caleb and Reid go?

"They went-" Alyssa started.

"Hey guys come on!" They all turned to see Reid waving them over.

"Right there" Alyssa finished. Everyone Laughed.

"Come on guys let's go" Pogue said throwing away their trash.

"Let's go slow pokes we don't have all day!" Reid called.

"We're coming! Keep your damn pants on" Pogue called back, throwing his arm around Alyssa's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock when they eventually got back to the dorms that night. They had already dropped off Caleb and Pogue so Alyssa and Rachel were standing alone in the backseat of Tyler's Hummer. Tyler, Rachel, and Alyssa were chatting away with and occasional interruption by Reid.

"Home sweet home kiddos" Reid said as they pulled into the Spencer parking lot. Once they all got out of the car Reid tossed Tyler his keys.

Want me to walk you up?" Tyler asked Rachel She smile up at him.

"Sure" she said and they began walking away. Alyssa started to follow them when she felt a hand grab her wrist; she stopped and looked back to see it was only Reid.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Hey Aly you coming?" Rachel called back to her.

"Um yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes" She called back before returning her attention back to Reid, who had let go of her wrist and was leaning against the Hummer. They stood in silence for a minute before Reid finally said something.

"So what's new?" He asked. Alyssa sighed.

"What do you want Reid?" She asked impatiently.

"Look I just want to make sure everything was ok with us. You've been real distant lately." Alyssa didn't know what to say. How could she explain that although she knew he was only looking out for her it had still hurt, and more important she was still just too embarrassed?

"Reid I just-"

"I'm sorry about what I did at the party. It was uncalled for." Alyssa was stunned, she hadn't been expecting that. Reid continued. "I mean you were really, really wasted and didn't know what you were doing and when I saw you with him I just freaked."

"Reid I-"

"I mean, I know you can take care of yourself but I just couldn't stop myself when I saw him with you, it seemed like he was taking advantage of you. Until of course I realized that he was just as wasted, if not more wasted than you, but I…" he paused. "I'm sorry ok, I just couldn't take it." They both just stood there for a minute in silence a. As Reid turned to walk away Alyssa called after him.

"Reid wait." She called. He stopped, and she ran to catch up with him. "That night I was gone I had no idea what I was doing, I almost didn't even recognize that it was you who had walked in on us, but once you started yelling I sobered up quickly, well to a certain point anyway, and then you shoved him out and just kept yelling at me. I didn't even know what to do so I yelled back and I haven't been avoiding you because I'm mad, it's because I'm embarrassed and…" She paused. She looked up at Reid who was now looking at her expectantly. "And I'm glad you were there because I really, really would have hated myself in the morning."

Reid didn't say anything for a minute and she almost given up on him when he started laughing.

"The look on his face! Oh it was priceless." He said. Alyssa smiled and started laughing with him. "So are we cool?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're cool" She saw a huge grin spread across his face. "You wanna walk me up?" She asked.

"Oh sure, why not" he said throwing an arm around her shoulder and began steering her towards the dorms.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this update

So hit the review button and let me know :)


End file.
